


【审判组】圣诞要你命(All i want for Christmas is you

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 杉斯坐在软沙发上爆笑，他男朋友忽然将胳膊举高，他目光随着那只手抬起，什么东西从合拢的指骨间垂下。像只大型犬的骨低下头看他，咧开嘴。“至少在槲寄生下，你不能拒绝我。”但杉斯知道他绝不是犬系。
Relationships: Papysans - Relationship, Sanspapy
Kudos: 1





	【审判组】圣诞要你命(All i want for Christmas is you

All i want for Christmas is you  
  
审判组呼之欲出的地下恋情。有蓝莓波斯。  
  
  
*  
小年轻趴上茶几，他在纸上涂涂写写，写两笔，想了想又用铅笔末端的橡皮把桌子擦得摇晃，重新写上新的内容。

Edge抱着盆栽走过，他专门来好友家帮忙装饰圣诞节，刚刚将壁炉上挂好彩灯，已经忙了一个小时。

看见蓝莓无所事事，带有伤痕的凶狠面庞露出严峻的不满。

“你在做什么？”

“嘿！好朋友，”蓝莓边写边说，“我正在思考该对圣诞老人说些什么。”

这话令成熟的Edge思考一秒钟。  
  
“有够愚蠢，”他皱着眉头，将云杉盆栽放在圣诞树旁边后潇洒转身。  
  
“我现在命令你放下铅笔，圣诞节的蛋糕上的裱花，我要在三十秒之内看见它。”

Edge命令别人总是有一套，做事一切井井有条，不允许任何在预料之外的事情发生。

蓝莓习惯他的脾气，他知道此刻围着围裙的Edge毫无恶意，一切只是为了装酷。

“放轻松，朋友！”小年轻不以为然，咧开嘴，“圣诞你想要什么礼物，你写了吗？”

“写什么？”

“写愿望清单！”蓝莓停下笔惊恐起来，“帕派瑞斯，你不写，圣诞老人怎么会知道你想要什么。”

“不许这么叫我！”Edge拔高音调，“我的意思是，恐怖而伟大的帕派瑞斯不相信什么圣诞老人的说辞。”

蓝莓认真道，“圣诞老人是存在的。我打算要一架飞机模型，如果圣诞老人不允许我要这个，我就写信给总统。”

“别和我说这些！”Edge冷酷道，“难道你见过他？”

“没有，”蓝莓如实答道，“但没见过不一定代表没有，你想想BOSS，奥特曼也是——”

Edge立即转身走进厨房。随即蓝莓听见笑声。

“…嘿，朋友，我们要过的是圣诞节，不是奥诞节。”

说这话的骨从房间里走出来，他似乎刚刚睡醒，换了身和昨天一模一样的衣服，“世界上有奥诞日吗？”

“一九九六年一月。”蓝莓抢答，“我喜欢奥诞节！…下午好，另一个懒惰的我！你有看见我兄弟吗？”

烟枪此时打开他的房门走了出来，三位面面相觑。

“呃，”杉斯说，“他借用我房间的穿衣镜，别放在心上。”

高骷髅跟着点头，蓝莓说，“帕派瑞斯，你卫衣帽子穿前面了。”

“杉斯！你懒死了！”杉斯的兄弟端着一锅汤从厨房探出头，他现在正苦心造诣于向Edge学习厨艺，从最简单的番茄汤入手。  
  
“我劝你快点给我下来，懒骨头！来尝尝你伟大的兄弟的新手艺。”

烟枪叹息，“你兄弟姐妹之间说话越来越像了。”

“你在说什么？”  
  
杉斯盯着他，“哎，看来这里还是忙作一团。我们起床早了。”

“Fell老兄怎么还没来？”蓝莓说。

Edge将最后一颗樱桃轻轻放在蛋糕顶端，“他就是个废物！我明明叫他八点钟之前到场！”

“别这么着急，朋友，”蓝莓拿出一张信纸递给他，“来写圣诞愿望。”

“我才不要写，”Edge睥睨那只手，没有接过，“世界上根本没有圣诞老人。我不要浪费时间。”

烟枪咳嗽一声。

蓝莓拳头砸在手心，“我明白了，你是不是干了坏事，担心只能收到煤块？”

“我他妈能干什么坏事？”回想今年，Edge一拳打在沙发上。

“注意语言，BOSS！”

蓝莓的真挚令骨无法不接过那张纸，“不过也没关系，朋友，”他露出整齐的牙齿。  
  
“大胆的写…就算圣诞老人没给你礼物，我也会尽力帮你实现的。”

*

Edge从有记忆开始庆祝圣诞节，第一年收到煤块，二，三年依旧是煤块。于是Fell拍拍懊恼小骷髅的肩膀。

“坏小子就该收煤块！收到礼物的都是弱鸡，兄弟，我为你骄傲。”

“可我还是想要礼物，”Edge攥紧信签纸，“这样恐怖的帕派瑞斯的愿望不就白写了吗！”

“没事，”他哥说，“我可以奖励你洗我袜子作为礼物，或者，呃，等-等你长大了可以把圣诞老人揍一顿，把他打骨折。”  
  
Fell冲他眨眼睛，“他就会把礼物都拿给你。”

于是他开始把如泰森般的安黛因当做偶像。

半夜杉斯放下布袋，他戴着雪花颜色的假胡子朗读纸条：

“圣诞老人你好，我是恐怖而伟大如德古拉伯爵一般的坏小子帕派瑞斯，我太没给你写过信了！你今年最好别在给我煤块，否则老子必揍你一顿。”

杉斯哑然失笑，继续向下读：

“虽然我知道你不存在……妈的，就这么说吧，我想要一条酷毙了的围巾，上面绣上我名字的那种(不许让任何人知道我许了这个愿望)……”  
  
“…还有，别再让那小垃圾再来烦老子！再让他长高点！每次那个小混球站在我的旁边我都觉得蠢爆了！”

“啧，这愿望真不可爱。”熟悉的声音忽然从脊椎攀延而上响起。

谨慎的骷髅亮起左眼。他差点动用魔法，直到看清楚来者何骨。壁炉中柴堆被火焰簇拥，散发而出的暖光将他半边脸映得柔和。

“这么晚还不睡？”

“我给我兄弟讲完睡前故事，听说家里有圣诞老人接任，过来看看。”

悄声而来的骨露出如蜜般的微笑。他将图书放上沙发前茶几宝宝量子物理书旁。杉斯目光越过面上蓬松胡须打量他：

“这么说，我想你已经看到‘杉诞老人’了？”  
  
“……”

烟枪笑容瞬间噎住，杉斯心情大好。

“呵呵…朋友，你应该多听听就习惯了。”他将愿望清单递给对方，“Edge说，希望你我和他哥能找到工作。”

烟枪耸耸肩，“上次咱们在他学校附近开热猫摊，是他觉得丢脸。虽然他根本就没脸。”

“他还说想揍你一顿。”杉斯眯起眼睛，“看来你有大麻烦(troubone)了，伙计。”

“老天爷……我从来不知道圣诞老人这么喜欢讲双关。”烟枪拉进距离，“你袋子里有我的礼物吗？”

“你猜。”

“我猜有。”

“我也很想有，”杉斯后退，眼眶中光点似笑非笑地解释，“哎，真可惜，今年经济萧条，我打四份工也拿不出给你买礼物的钱了。”

“我只有两个愿望，都不要钱。”他说得有点夸张，“我是个容易满足的乖小孩。”

“是吗？”杉斯快被逼到坐上深红色的沙发，“我持怀疑态度。”

“你今天打扮得不错。”

“你想和圣诞老人上床，亲爱的，”杉斯玩味道，“你有恋老癖？”

“准确来说，是‘杉诞老人’。”烟枪脸色发僵地纠正。

杉斯坐在软沙发上爆笑，他男朋友忽然将胳膊举高，他目光随着那只手抬起，什么东西从合拢的指骨间垂下。

像只大型犬的骨低下头看他，咧开嘴。

“至少在槲寄生下，你不能拒绝我。”

但杉斯知道他绝不是犬系。

*  
  
“你吻起来真甜。”  
  
手指穿进假胡须的松紧绳，随即被拉到胸口。杉斯依旧保持着理智。

“我说，这件衣服不能弄脏，”他说，“让我先……”

说辞被烟草甜味的吻封住，烟枪亲过来同时脱掉他的裤子。  
  
“那你更该好好忍住。大家都在房间里睡觉。”

他呼吸抽紧了，微凉的手指骨在温热的穴缝前预热般得磨蹭令骨不住发抖。烟枪打开那双腿，色情的气氛催促他抑制不住地用被蜂蜜常浸泡过的舌头舔上去。仅仅用一根手指滑入，晶莹透亮的淫液就被开心地被挤出来，为了不弄脏沙发，他把它们在盆骨上抹开。

白皙的脸庞透出热度，这样的舌技是被一手调教出来的，每下都刚刚舔在正好处。杉斯伸出手放在对方的脑袋上，忍不住向下按，烟枪知道他要高潮，贴心地用上一只手按他的阴蒂。

杉斯立即抖了抖，夹紧着那条舌头喷出淫水。余韵没过，脸上还挂着淫水那边审时度势，过来享受起恋人的舌头，同时将他的手往自己裤裆贴。

“哈……”

“这就不行了？”

杉斯摸到火热的一处，盯着他微笑，“一般般，嘿…你还有没有其他能耐？”  
  
烟枪学他刚才的语气，“你猜。”

刚刚高潮过的小穴被抵上时淫荡地吮吸，这是一个邀请。他被压在沙发上，感受到一整根缓缓打开那颗湿软狭窄的灵魂。

“老天，”杉斯的语气绷紧，下面绞得同样，“等我适应下……”

烟枪拉起那只抠紧沙发外皮的手放上自己颈后，“抓这儿，甜心。”

红色上衣被拉到颈部，露出雪白精致的肋骨。

那根老二将灵魂全撑开了，杉斯有所顾虑地压抑苦闷呻吟，除了溢出的喘息，还能听见炉火烧出噼里啪啦的响声，室内温暖却不算明亮。

最亮的是他的眼睛。烟枪啃上男友的嘴，缓缓而凶狠地干他，似乎有意逼迫出声。引来的却是杉斯盘住他的腰部，脸上神情与情色的茫然浸染在一起，敏感到不像话的穴内时而本能有规律地痉挛。

“要到了？”他喘息着低声问道。

杉斯恍惚地盯着对方，再一次被顶到敏感点泛起阵阵酥麻，他表情被快感扭曲，第二次高潮时下意识抓着烟枪背部。

高骷髅此时抽出被吸得水淋淋的老二，重新干进去。  
  
“啊哈、等…一下。”

“嘘，”烟枪说，“小声点甜心…你不想被谁发现吧，特别是Edge。”

他故意在男朋友不存在的耳畔开口道，“你知道自己有多在意他，不是吗？”

“你……”

杉斯皱起眉头闭眼，“帕派瑞斯，你真幼稚。”

他的话从再一次被挺入时没了后文，淫水漏得快接不住，沙发不知道浸湿了多少。杉斯无心管这些，他忍耐呻吟已经足够辛苦。

烟枪两根指骨捏着灵魂，内外一起将连接处玩得波光潋滟。

“我就是幼稚。”

“我和他没什么…哈，放开。”杉斯快憋不住，预感到即将可能发生的事，他扭动着想脱开，“该死，你…嗯，轻点。”

“嘿…我可没说你和他有什么，而且，幼稚的骨怎么会听话呢。”

矮骷髅的呻吟突然哽住了，第三次高潮时他眼前发白，失禁般一股股溅出淫水，同时被他男朋友的精液一滴不漏地射进最深，灵魂撑得微微发胀，染上了不同的颜色。  
  
……  
  
“不好意思。”烟枪退出来时的道歉没什么诚意，“我没想做得这么过分。”  
  
杉斯冷笑之下是从灵魂中流出的体液，“现在麻烦你从我身上下来。”  
  
“这才是第一个愿望，”他摇头，“我还应该有一个。”  
  
“一个愿望就成这样，你还想要什么？”  
  
“拜托。”  
  
杉斯叹息，“算了，你说。”  
  
“就是，”烟枪咳嗽两声，“就是，呃，你。”  
  
拙劣的语气令杉斯打量他半晌，“…我从来不知道你这么肉麻，帕派瑞斯。”  
  
“现在你知道了吗？”  
  
年长者盯着烟枪突然泛上热度的颧骨，他似乎在等待一个说法。  
  
“朋友，虽说我很想满足你的愿望，”杉斯微笑，闭上一只眼睛，“可杉诞老人还从来没见过哪个孩子会把已经得到的东西写上愿望清单的。”  
  
烟枪一愣，果真笑得像个孩子。  
  
“是吗，那就让我们来试试意大利吊灯——”  
  
他被魔法绑住了。  
  
  
*  
蓝莓动笔重新写自己的圣诞愿望：

“圣诞老人你好！

很高兴写这封信给你，在你来之前，华丽的杉斯已经对自己英勇充实的一年进行全面的评估。答案就是，虽然我认为我有权得到一架飞机模型，但它在官网上的价格简直高得离谱！如果你钱夹里的钱不够，那位远远比不上我的可怜朋友可能就会没有礼物，所以我没打算要它。请你优先满足我朋友Edge的愿望，除非他根本没写，那我就希望他脾气好点吧！

爱你的帅小伙杉斯。”

早上Edge掏礼物袜子，他举起一条围巾，上面赫然而然绣着他的名字，原来真的存在圣诞老人。

而蓝莓大早起床，眼睛快瞪出来。  
  
“啊，你的围巾真……天啊朋友！我家沙发呢！”

“你家有沙发？”  
  
围上围巾的Edge摸着下巴思考，“好像昨天是有一个，你家沙发呢？你那该死的兄弟我也没看见。”

“天，我兄弟的男朋友也不在。”  
  
蓝莓忧心忡忡，捂住心口。  
  
“他们是不是带着沙发背井离乡私奔了，凄美爱情竟发生在我身边。”

“妈的，凄美你妈个麻辣鸡！我就知道会有这一天！”因为没有沙发，Edge一拳打向空气，又冲高处的空气捏紧拳头，“我们得把杉斯找回来！他还没吃我做的早餐！”  
  
“你说的没错，我兄弟也没吃早餐！”  
  
“那关我什么事？”

两位打开房间门，正好看见咆哮的Edge和叉腰的蓝莓定格在客厅。四位面面相觑。

杉斯假装咳嗽，“各位别误会，他只是借用我房间的穿衣镜。”

烟枪也解释，“放轻松，沙发被我送去干洗了。”

“可你平常自己衣服都懒得送干洗店。”蓝莓不可思议。  
  
“呃，只是一点小事故，兄弟。”

蓝莓盯着他，“可你卫衣又穿反了。”

Fin

标题的歌很好听，且又名《圣诞要你命》  


  



End file.
